Arrancars et traumatsimes
by KugaYoriProd
Summary: Deux morts stupides. Une volonté de sauver ceux qu'il ne faut pas sauver. Deux caractères de merde... Le tout mélangé, ça donne des arrancars bien traumatisés.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer**: Tout est à Tite Kubo, sauf Kuragari et Yorinne ^^.

**Rating:** T pour le langage.

**Résumé**: Deux morts stupides. Une volonté de sauver ceux qu'il ne faut pas sauver. Deux caractères de merde... Le tout mélangé, ça donne des arrancars bien traumatisés.

* * *

Stupide. C'était le premier mot qui lui était venu à l'esprit pour décrire sa mort. Complètement, irrémédiablement STUPIDE. Elle qui révait d'une mort grandiose, là c'était le comble...

_« -Allez ramènes toi c'est le nôtre! MAIS FOUS LUI UN COUP DE BOULE A LA VIEILLE! Putain, même pas capable de se débrouiller tout seul à son âge! _

_-Mais c'est la vieille qui prend toute la place avec son sac de course!_

_-En même temps fallait que maman nous envois ici un putain de samedi! Je déteste le monde bordel! MADAME Y'A UN GOSSE QUI AIMERAIT PASSER MERCI! Tu vois c'était pas compliqué! Bref, on va se trouver une place! »_

_Les deux jeunes gens se frayèrent un chemin parmi la foule qui occupait le bus. Quelques coups de coude plus tard, ils réussirent à trouver deux sièges libres. Ils s'assirent, et le bus s'ébranla. _

_« -En plus ça pue la merde. Génial. _

_-On arrive quand? _

_-Dans une PUTAIN de demi-heure! Pfff. Je sens ça va être le plus long voyage de ma vie. »_

_Ironie du sort. Deux minutes après avoir prononcé cette phrase, un camion grilla un feu rouge et éventra le bus, blessant le chauffeur ainsi qu'une douzaine de passagers gravement, et tuant les autres sur le coup. Eux y compris._

Et voilà comment ils s'étaient retrouvés, assis comme des cons au milieu de la route, devant leur corps réduient en bouilli sans possibilité de bouger à cause de la chaine qui les reliait au lieu de leur mort.

La fille regarda longuement la chaîne d'un air ahuri, semblant ne pas y croire. A côté d'elle, le garçon toucha la base de la chaîne situé en haut de son cou. Lui se demandait surtout comment il allait faire pour manger avec ça dans la gorge...

« -Kuragari...

-Hein?

-Evites de trop la toucher, si elle se casse t'es dans la merde...

-Pourquoi?

-Parce que tu vas devenir un hollow.

-Un hollow? Genre comme dans Bleach?

-Ouaip. Et arrêtes de sourire comme un con. T'as pas remarqué qu'on était mort? »

Le dénommé Kuragari regarda autour de lui et commença à paniquer.

« -On... ON EST MORT! Mais... MAIS ON EST MORT!

-Non, on fait des claquettes sur la Tour Eiffel!

-Sérieux?

-MAIS NON ESPECE D'ABRUTI ON EST MORT! Mais y'a un truc bizarre.

-C'est quoi ton truc bizarre?

-Si ça se passe vraiment comme dans Bleach, on est actuellement des jibakurei. Ça veut dire qu'on est des âmes qui éprouvent tellement de regrets qu'on ne peut pas quitter ce monde, d'où la chaîne. Je peux savoir ce que tu regrettes tellement pour rester ici?

-... Ben maman!

-Pas potable.

-Je... *sniff* J'ai... J'AI PAS FINIT CALL OF DUTY! BOUHOUHOUHOU! INES QU'EST CE QUE JE VAIS DEVENIR? »

La jeune fille prit sa tête entre ses mains. Bordel, qu'avait elle fait au monde pour avoir un imbécile pareil comme frère? Soupirant, elle lui mit une bonne claque, le calmant immédiatemment.

« -Et toi?

-De quoi? Ce que je regrette?

-Ben ouais.

-Je regrette d'être morte AUSSI CONNEMENT! Nan mais sérieux! J'aurais pût mourir en faisant un massacre ou deux, ou bien renversée par une audi! MAIS IL A FALLUT QUE JE MEURE DANS UN PUTAIN DE BUS AU MILIEU DE CONNARDS! Sans vouloir te vexer!

-Ah mais je me vexes pas.

-...

-Et on fait quoi maintenant?

-T'as le choix. Soit t'attends qu'un shinigami de merde vienne et te libère, et tu seras envoyé à la Soul Society. Soit baaaah... Nan en fait t'attends juste. Moi, je vais au Hueco Mundo! Bye bye!

-HEIN? ATTENDS MOI!

-Mais espèce D'IMBECILE! Je bouges pas vraiment, je vais juste faire en sorte d'être un hollow!

-Mais et moi?

-Toi tu te casses chez les cassos!

-QUOI? Avec Ichigo?

-Bah ouais. Bon, ravie d'avoir passé un bout de ma vie avec toi! Ciaouss! »

Malgré les apparences, Yorinne n'étaient pas ravie de quitter son frère ainsi, mais elle ne voulait pas aller à la Soul Society. Hors de question. Elle devait aller _le_ retrouver. Et s'il fallait abandonner sa famille pour ça, elle le ferait.  
C'est donc en poussant un long et douloureux soupir qu'elle commença à tirer sur la chaîne. Son frère, après quelques hésitation et ne sachant pas quoi faire d'autre, fit de même.

Deux hurlements terrifiants se firent alors entendre, déchirant le vacarme assourdissant de la ville.

Ainsi naquirent deux nouveaux hollows dans un monde emplits de violences et de haine. Un monde fait pour eux.


	2. Chapitre 1

**Disclaimer**: Tout est à Tite Kubo, sauf Kuragari et Yorinne ^^.

**Rating:** T pour le langage.

**Résumé**: Deux morts stupides. Une volonté de sauver ceux qu'il ne faut pas sauver. Deux caractères de merde... Le tout mélangé, ça donne des arrancars bien traumatisés.

* * *

La seule chose dont ils se souvinrent de leur période hollow, c'est de la faim. Une faim qui les dévorait de l'intérieur, une faim qu'ils n'arrivaient pas à assouvir. Mais ils savaient qu'ils devaient manger, manger pour devenir eux, manger pour survivre.

Ce qui les différenciaient des autres hollows étaient le fait qu'ils avaient conscience de la présence de l'autre. Un hollow de base n'a conscience de rien habituellement, mise à part sa faim. Mais eux, eux se sentaient... Le lien frère et sœur qui se manifestait? Sûrement, bien qu'en tant qu'êtres humains ils n'avaient pas été vraiment proches...

Après moult avalages d'âmes, de congénaires et quelques rares shinigamis, vint la transformation en Menos Grandes. Rien de vraiment différent, mise à part peut-être l'agrandissement de leur pouvoir et de proies ingurgitées. Entre deux repas, ils se rendaient au Hueco Mundo. Un monde vide, comme son nom l'indiquait. Mais aussi dangereux avec tout ces adjuchas qui trainaient... Ils l'évitèrent, préférant se servir au buffet qu'étaient le monde des humains.

Enfin, ils devinrent adjuchas et restèrent au Hueco Mundo, ce monde qui leur semblait hostile auparavent. Ils avaient maintenant conscience d'eux-mêmes et restaient toujours ensemble. Cependant, ils ne pouvaient se contenter de bavarder tranquillement... La faim était toujours là, inssassiable, ainsi que la peur. La peur de régresser, la peur de disparaître, de redevenir cet amas d'instincts qu'étaient les hollows. C'est donc avec empressement et rage qu'ils dévoraient tous les adjuchas qui se trouvaient sur leur passage, et avec une facilité déconcertante...

En effet, ils étaient tout les deux forts, très forts. Rien que part leur allure, les autres les craignaient et les fuyaient comme la peste. Kuragari était de taille moyenne, son aspect rappelait celui d'un renard debout, les jambes, les bras et les sortes de cornes qu'il avait sur la tête étaient en formes d'éclairs. C'était d'ailleurs ce qu'il lançait lorsqu'il souhaitait immobiliser un ennemi avant de la dévorer vivant.

Sa sœur n'était d'aucune apparence connu. Son crâne était allongé, ses pattes (car cela ne pouvait être des bras ou des jambes) étaient puissantes, et elle se servait de ses immenses griffes ou de la queue qu'elle avait dans le dos pour décapiter ses proies.

Un jour alors qu'ils chassaient, trois shinigamis firent leur apparition. Leur première réaction fut de se mettre en garde, prêt à atttaquer pour défendre leur individualité si chèrement aquise. Mais il s'avéra que les shinigamis ne voulaient pas les tuer. L'un d'eux, le plus puissant, leur promit même de leur fournir un pouvoir beaucoup plus grand et de tarir la faim qui les tenaillait, en échange de quoi ils devraient lui obéir. Ils acceptèrent de le suivre docilement, la promesse d'accéder au niveau suivant -celui d'arrancar- étant plus qu'alléchante...

Ils entrèrent a Las Noches, le palais du seigneur Aizen, une forteresse immense qui serait maintenant leur chez-eux. Les shinigamis les guidèrent dans une salle vide et débuta leur tranformation grâce à une sorte d'object petit, mais incroyablement puissant: le hyogyoku.

Kuragari se fit transformer en premier. A la place du renard éclair se tint un jeune homme d'environ 1m65, les cheveux noirs et ébouriffés, les yeux bleu turquoise, un trou de hollow en haut de la gorge et son masque en forme d'éclair se situant au-dessus de sa hanche. Alors que la fumée se dissipait, il cligna des yeux et observa ce qu'il y avait tout autour de lui... Puis, soudain inquièt de sa nudité, il courut se réfugier dans la couverture que lui tendait un arrancar quelconque. Le maître de Las Noches le suivit de regard, satisfait par l'aura de puissance qui se dégageait du nouveau-né.

Yorinne siffla alors, jalouse de l'attention que l'on portait à son frère et s'approcha du shinigamis. Souriant légèremment face à l'audace dont elle faisait preuve, Aizen entreprit de la transformer elle aussi. La créature hideuse fit place à une demoiselle aux cheveux argentés et aux yeux turquoises comme son frère. Son trou de hollow était juste en-dessous de sa poitrine, en plein sur le diaphragme. Lorsqu'il vit l'emplacement et la forme du masque de la jeune fille, le sourire d'Aizen s'agrandit et ses yeux se mirent à briller d'intérêt... Jamais il n'avait vu de masque semblale: le katana posé à côté d'elle était relié à sa colonne vertebrale par une sorte de chaine noir verdatre, et de la base de sa colonne se propageait trois paires de griffes dont les pointes s'arrêtaient de chaque côté de l'abdomen de la nouvelle arrancar.

Ne se souciant aucunement du fait de se trouver nue devant trois shinigamis, elle releva la tête et inspecta les personnes présentes dans la pièce. Dans sa tête, tout se bousculait... Elle se souvenait... Elle se souvenait de quand elle était humaine. Elle se souvenait de son frère. Elle se souvenait du manga. Elle se souvenait d'Aizen et de Tousen, ainsi que de la haine qu'elle éprouvait envers le shinigami soit-disant "justicier". Elle se souvenait de Gin. Gin... Un de ceux qu'elle voulait sauver, un de ceux qui auraient dû périr ou souffrir dans ce manga. Sentant la colère monter, elle se calma aussitôt. Son regard se porta de nouveau sur Tosen. Un dégout immense et une envie de le tuer se firent sentir, mais cet acte n'était pas à sa portée, il fallait qu'elle attende. Personne ne devait connaître son savoir... Elle se tourna vers son frère et vit qu'il se souvenait lui aussi, d'un regard elle lui fit comprendre qu'il devait se la fermer et ne l'ouvrir sous aucun prétexte. Un léger rire la fit sursauter, et elle prit la couverture qu'on lui tendait.

« -Je ne suis pas déçu de vous avoir transformer. Vous ferez deux puissants arrancars... Après quelques entraînements, vous rejoindrez l'Espada. »

Bien que sachant exactement ce qu'était l'Espada, elle feignit l'ignorence.

« -Et qu'est ce que l'Espada, Aizen-sama?

-Les dix plus puissants Arrancars, classés de un à dix. Ils sont mon armée personnelle. Vous allez l'intégrer. Je vous donne 2 jours pour vous habituer à votre nouvel environnement, puis vous défierez chacun un espada en duel. Le survivant se verra accordez le numéro du perdant.

-Un suffira.

-[...] Très bien. J'ai hâte de vous voir combattre... »

Gin se manifesta alors, son sourire inquiètant au coin des lèvres.

« -Et quels sont vos noms?

-Je suis Yorinne Iseko.

-Et moi c'est Kuragari Iseko.

-Ma ma! Comme c'est mignon! Des frères et soeurs! »

Aizen reprit ensuite la parole, semblant avoir d'autres choses à faire.

« -Tousen, conduit les à la buanderie puis à la salle d'entraînement.

-Très bien, Aizen-sama. »

Surmontant sa répugnance envers le shinigamis, elle et son frère le suivirent. A peine entrés dans la salle, Tousen partit, les laissant seuls. Aussitôt, Kuragari se tourna vers sa sœur et commença à ouvrir la bouche, mais une main se plaqua sur son visage.

« -Je sais pas pourquoi je me sens observée... »

Sous-entendu: _Ferme ta gueule Kuragari, Szayel contrôle l'audio et la vidéo de TOUT Las Noches!_

« -Donc on va attendre un peu avant de parler tout les deux... »

Sous-entendu: _On va attendre d'être potes avec ce scientifique complètement schtarbé du ciboulot qu'est Szayel. _

Semblant comprendre, Kuragari aquiesca.

« -Ok, on commence à s'entraîner?

-Choisit des fringues classes, et après on y va. Tu vas choisir quel numéro à combattre?

-Bah... Le sept. J'aime ce chiffre. Et toi tu vas battre lequel?

-Le trois. J'aime ce chiffre aussi.

-Ok. »

Yorinne se choisit une sorte de débardeur qui couvrait ce qu'il fallait devant, laissant à l'air libre son trou de hollow, son ventre ainsi que le bout des griffes qui constituaient son masque, alors que le dos était entièremment recouvert. Son hakama était normal, laissant seulement les bouts de ses hanches visibles, là où elle avait prévu de mettre son tatouage d'Espada. Des bottes complétaient sa tenue.

Son frère choisit un haut en forme de chemisier et un hakama dont il rentra les bouts dans ses bottes.

Tandis que son frère s'habillait, Yorinne regarda son nouveau corps. Elle plia et déplia ses mains, ses jambes, ses bras, appréciant leur souplesse. Elle sourit en sentant aussi la nouvelle force qu'elle possédait. Satisfaite, elle s'apprétait à se tourner vers son frère quand une sorte de sifflement se fit entendre... Son sourire s'élargit. C'était son zanpakutoh... Ses mains glissèrent le long de son dos pour se saisir du manche de son katana. Elle le regarda, admirant sa couleur: un mélange de vert et noir assez inquiétant (la même couleur que la chaîne fichée dans sa colonne) couvrait le fourreau, le manche et la garde. Cette dernière n'était pas en métal, sa matière rappelait celle d'un os. Sa forme était ronde et criblée de trous. Le remettant dans son fourreau, Yorinne examina ensuite le zanpakutoh de son frère qu'il avait posé sur une table (lui se débattait toujours avec sa chemise...). Le fourreau et le manche était blancs avec de légers sillons bleu électrique, tandis que la garde était entièremment bleue et constituée de pics. Si son pouvoir ressemblait à ce qu'il en était lors de sa période adjuchas, elle n'aurait aucun soucis à se faire pour son frère... Pour sa part, elle se savait forte, et la voix dans sa tête ne cessait de lui répéter un mot en boucle, comme un ordre. Ordre qu'elle suivrait à la lettre, quoi qu'il en coûte... _SURVIS! _Tout se passait comme elle l'avait prévu... Enfin si tout ceci était vraiment réel. D'ailleurs, c'était peut-être un rêve? Elle se pinça, et la douleur qu'elle ressentit la rassura. Un bruit sourd suivit d'une exclamation victorieuse la sortie de ses rêveries et lui fit comprendre que son frangin avait enfin réussi à mettre sa putain de chemise.

Enfin parés, ils suivirent les indications que leur avait laissé Tousen pour se rendre à la salle d'entraînement. En chemin, ils ne croisèrent personne. Peut-être qu'Aizen avait donné ordre à Szayel de faire en sorte qu'ils soient seuls pour leur entraînement? Et d'ailleurs, contre qui allaient-ils combattre?

Arrivé au centre de la salle (grande comme un stade de foot d'ailleurs), Kuragari poussa un sifflement admiratif.

« -Oh pinaise que c'est grand!

-Ouais mais on va pas se battre que nous deux? Ça sert à rien! Putain ils auraient pas put nous... »

Mais elle ne put finir la fin de sa phrase que le sol se mit à trembler. Devant eux, une porte invisible s'ouvrit et des dizaines ou des centaines d'arrancars bizarres courèrent dans leur direction. Paniqué, Kuragari plongea derrière sa sœur, et la poussa, l'incitant ainsi à aller se battre. Mais pas besoin de la pousser...

« -BASTOOOOOON! »

Zanpakutoh en main, Yorinne se précipita vers ses adversaires en hurlant, tandis que son frère sans appui se rammassait lamentablement la gueule. Il tendit une main vers sa sœur dejà loin...

« -Me laisse pas Onee-chaaaaan... »

Une voix dans sa tête résonna soudain, comme présente depuis longtemps déjà mais ne s'étant jamais manifestée.

« -_T'es pas seul mon gars, fais pas ta mauviette et relèves toi! Va te battre, je suis là pour assurer tes arrières! Ensemble on va leur éclater la tronche à ces pauvres taches! Ils peuvent rien contre nous!_

-_... Et comment je t'invoques?_

-_Si tu sors vainqueur de ce combat -ce que je doute pas- je te le dirais. Maintenant bouges tes fesses et fonces! _»

Rassuré de la présence de son zanpakutoh, Kuragari suivit les pas de sa sœur et fonça dans le tas lui aussi...

* * *

Les reviews font toujours plaisir!


End file.
